


Older?

by reivuu



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reivuu/pseuds/reivuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk isn't sure whether Sans or Papyrus is the older of the two brothers, so they ask around Snowdin to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older?

"Hey, Sans?"

Sans looked up at Frisk from his seat at his Waterfall sentry station, trying to hide the sleepiness in his eyes behind his usual smile. He'd almost dozed off when the kid called for him. "What is it, kid?"

"Who's older, you or Papyrus?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I'm older." He pulled a bottle of ketchup out from under his station and tossed it around. " Papyrus is definitely the coolest bro, but I'm the oldest. Been looking out for him for as long as I can remember." He took a sip of his ketchup, still trying to look alert(ish). "He just can't ketchup to me in age! It's something I relish."

Frisk nodded, apparently satisfied with that answer, and headed back to Snowdin. As soon as no eyes were on him, Sans put the ketchup away and went back to his regularly scheduled nap.

* * *

"Hey, Papyrus?"

Frisk was relaxing on the couch at the skelebros' house while Papyrus cooked up his latest batch of spaghetti for lunch. "What do you need, human?"

"Is Sans older than you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea, human? Obviously the Great Papyrus is the older brother!" Something made a loud noise in the kitchen, and Frisk could hear Papyrus scrambling to correct whatever had gone wrong in there. "How could Sans, with his juvenile jokes and general laziness, be older than me?"

Frisk peeked into the kitchen to see how Papyrus was doing (the noise seemed to have been a dropped pot lid). "Okay. I'm... going to Grillby's."

"Oh, don't tell me Sans is rubbing off on you, human! Well, come back anytime if you want to try some of my spaghetti!"

* * *

 

Frisk pulled up a chair at Grillby's, still confused. "Hey, Grillby?" Knowing how often Sans frequented the place, Grillby probably knew the brothers pretty well. "Do you know if Sans or Papyrus is the older brother?" Grillby sizzled in a way that sounded like chuckling.

"It depends on who you ask, kid," the fish-monster by the bar translated. "Grillbz doesn't think even they know who's older. We're all pretty sure they're twins, anyway."

"Really?" The bunny by the entrance spoke up. "I always thought Sansy was the older one."

"That's because you only talk to Sans!"

"Well," the other fish said, "those two did just kinda show up outta nowhere. No parents to ask. All we've got is their word."

"Yeah, and their words don't even match up!"

Curiosity sated, Frisk left the bar and headed off to Waterfall once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even necesarily my headcanon, I just think it's a really cute idea! I'd usually say Sans is the older brother, mainly because of the bedtime story thing, but my other headcanon is that every headcanon is canon to at least one timeline! So it's not wrong, it's just a different timeline.


End file.
